leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Qwertyfatcat/Stryker, the blue comet
Just trying out a concept for combo based champions like Lee Sin. Give a shout out if you have anything you want to say. Health 60 Attack 70 Ability 50 Difficulty 60 Passive: Condensing heat When Stryker lands a skill, he gains a condensing heat buff. His next ability will return 20 energy back to him and give him a 10% damage reduction for 3 seconds. This skill is automatically refreshed if the next skill isn't connected to the previous skill used. If Stryker kills or assists an enemy champion, the effect is tripled. Q - Shooting Star (targetted skill) Stryker shoots out towards his target, landing a devasting kick to the enemy. He may then cast comet guillotine in the next 5 seconds. range: 650 cost: 50 energy damage: 40/70/100/130/160 (0.7 bonus AD) Cooldown: 8 seconds Q - comet guillotine (auto attack modifier) Stryker does an axe kick on his next auto attack, dealing bonus physical damage and stunning his target for half a second. cost: 50 energy damage: 20/40/60/80/100 (1.0 AD) W - Breaking impact (area nuke) Stryker slams a fist to the ground, creating a small shockwave around him and knocking enemies slightly back. If he hits a target, he may cast crescent moon kick within the next 5 seconds. range: 175 cost: 50 energy damage: 50/80/110/140/170 (0.7 bonus AD) Cooldown: 8 seconds W- crescent moon kick (area nuke) Stryker does a wide sweep kick, dealing damage in a crescent in front of him. If only one target is hit, this attack deals 25% more damage. range: 175 cost: 50 energy damage: 40/70/100/130/160 (0.7 bonus AD) single target: 50/87.5/125/167.5/200 (0.875 bonus AD) E - shooting star rain (cone skill shot) Stryker punches rapidly in a cone in front of him, firing light bolts that deals magic damage and applying Neon sparks on targets hit by the attack. When Stryker hits a target with Neon sparks with a basic attack or ability, he heals 5/10/15/20/25 health plus 5% of the damage dealt for the attack. When he hits an enemy with this ability, he may cast comet's trail within the next 5 seconds. range: 600 cost: 50 energy damage: 50/80/110/140/170 (0.6 bonus AD) E - comet's trail (line skill shot) Stryker creates a ground line trail, dealing magic damage to all targets in the way. If he hits an enemy with this move, he applies a neon spark, and gains additional movement speed when near neon sparks for 3 seconds. range: 800 cost: 50 energy damage: 50/80/110/140/170 (0.6 bonus AD) movement speed bonus: 10/15/20/25/30% movement speed R - Red blaze (buff) Stryker goes into overload, turning red and blazing with cosmic energy. For 8 seconds, he regenerates an additional 10 energy per second and deals bonus magic damage on each auto attack that spashes. Additionally, he deal magic damage to enemies around him per second. cost: 0 energy bonus magic damage: 20/35/50 (0.2 AP) Cooldown: 100/90/80 seconds Tell me what you guys think. Category:Custom champions